The present invention relates to a coaxial connector and in particular to an improved structure for electrically and mechanically coupling a coaxial cable to such connector.
Low power radio transmitters such as employed in the CB field employ for transmission lines relatively small diameter coaxial cables such as the standard commercially available RG-58/U. In order to couple the transmission line to a transmitter, frequently the interconnection of which is at the rear of the unit, a standard size coaxial connector is desirable to provide the necessary mechanical strength and ease of installation. The commercially available standard size coaxial connectors such as military-type UG-111/U cannot accommodate the smaller diameter transmission lines frequently in use without the utilization of an adapter plug for the connector body. Adapters commercially available for such units provide a rotating contact engaging the braided shield of the coaxial connector and as the unit is assembled such rotation against the stationary connector body tends to shear the braided shield frequently causing an electrical open circuit either continuous or intermittently when the cable is moved. Such commercially available type connectors also do not provide means for anchoring the cable to the adapter, thus further promoting the fracture of the braided shield.
Other connectors commonly attached to packaged CB antennas are permanently affixed by special crimping tools and although such connectors have proven useful, they do not permit removal of the cable therefrom for changing the length of the transmission line or its replacement nor can the connection of the cable therein be repaired should a failure occur. Additionally, if the transmission line must extend through the car's body or firewall, the installer must drill relatively large holes, possibly through several locations to accommodate the permanently crimped connector. This is both difficult and undesirable partly since there may be an access problem. Also a do-it-yourselfer may not have the drill size readily available and frequently does not want to drill large holes in a new vehicle.
In order to provide good electrical and mechanical contact between a braided coaxial cable and an associated connector, frequently it is necessary with prior art connectors to solder the braid to the mating sleeve of the connector as well as soldering the center conductor to the tip of the connector. Such requirements naturally make the use of this type of connector significantly more difficult for those unskilled in proper electrical soldering techniques which typifies many engaged in citizen band radio installation and use.
Accordingly, there exists a great need for an improved coaxial connector having the desirable relatively large size for ease of coupling and rigid mechanical strength required in vehicles subject to vibration and shock and yet a connector which can provide excellent mechanical and electrical contact. The need extends to a connector which can be used for coupling a relatively small diameter coaxial cable to the relatively large connector without the utilization of any soldering steps or specialized tools and which does not require the drilling of large holes through the vehicle.